Vampire's Dilemma
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Another poem discovered on a hidden diskette that appeared from the depths of my desk drawer. Please read and review. I'd really and truly enjoy getting feed back on these. Pern


A/N: I found this poem that I wrote over two years ago on a lone diskette that was buried in my the very back of my computer desk drawer. I decided I'd post a couple of them up and see what kind of reviews I'd get for them.

Enjoy,

Pern

**Vampire's Lament**

By: PernDragonrider

The crying, begging, pleading are the same everyday.

As I quickly turn and walk away.

Loving my mortal wife as I do.

How can I do what she wants me to?

To bestow upon her the dark gift, a disease that I bear.

Taking her with me into my dark lair.

For the sun's first light must find me far underground.

Never in the daytime am I to be found.

In fact if you look into the history of my line.

You will find that I've been buried for a long, long time.

Died I did two centuries ago.

Due to my creator's demented and inflated ego.

But dead I did not stay.

I rose the very next night to continue my life the Vampire's way.

Drinking the lifeblood of mortals who breathe.

Leaving behind lifeless bodies for loved ones to grieve.

The lessons that to me was taut.

By the one whose name I never caught.

Has made me vow never to bring another into this damnable life.

Never again could I bear that much strife.

To bring one into the world in which I live.

Means death and darkness is all that I have to give.

Life eternal to have and hold.

It is not like the proverbial pot of gold.

The day, months and years all pass.

To me it seems as if I must ask.

Why from me my Lord God on high.

Did you turn away your benevolent eye?

For to me it feels as if God's love.

Has flown from me as quickly as a dove.

Living in the night is something I must do.

For now know I am as Death to you.

Needing mortal blood to keep myself alive.

How can you ask me to take you as my bride?

You may think that to live life eternal.

Is a good trade for being nocturnal?

All you see is what I wish you to.

Never do you see the reality of what I must do.

Killing another so that I might live.

Making you into a killer is what you are asking me to give.

To smell your warm lifeblood as you come close to me.

Is like smelling the sweetest confection that could ever be.

The need to drink from that pulsing, hot fount that is your vein.

Almost destroys my resolve to restrain.

Bringing you my love into this life of mine.

Would never succeed in the fullness of time.

Eventually would you become bored of the life.

Should I ever make you into a true Vampire's wife.

Time would grind on like the mill that it is.

Children never could I possibly you give.

From my loins can never progeny come.

Oh do I so long to be able give you some.

Being a vampire excludes the giving of life.

That is why I won't make you into a vampire my wife.

I always must worry every day.

That someone will discover the place where I stay.

Deep underground it must be.

That is why I never take you with me.

To take you where I go every morn.

Would leave you so forlorn.

The place is not pretty my love you see.

It doesn't even have enough air for you to breathe.

I won't inflict my disease upon you.

Yet always do you insist that is what I must do.

To make you a vampire love of mine.

Means that I turn you into a killer of your own kind.

Strong you are that is true.

Killing is not something that I'd have you do.

It is not a play or television program that I act out each night.

It is for my life that I must fight.

Killing my prey.

Hiding by the day.

Loving you with all of my black heart.

Will you not listen to my part?

Keeping you a mortal is my goal.

Hoping that I haven't stolen your soul.

Will you not listen to me?

And open your heart to my plea?

Be as you are my lovely wife.

Living your sun filled mortal life.

I promise you now that when time comes for you to die.

I will be the one that causes your soul to fly.

Taking your life from you.

Will be the hardest thing that I ever do.

Love of my soul, suffer you will not.

Vampires must be quick if the blood is to be hot.

Gently will I take that which keeps you alive.

Then I will be the one who is to cry.

For when death comes stalking.

I shall be the one doing the calling.


End file.
